


Sleep

by DebM



Series: The William Danvers-Sawyer's Life [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebM/pseuds/DebM





	Sleep

It didn't happened all the time. But it was consecutive enough to trigger on some warning alarms. 

"Thank You for Coming, I am Miss Terry" The director of William's day care learning center greeted Alex and Maggie into her office.

"Thank You for having us. You said it was important" Alex smiled back.

"Is everything ok with William?" Maggie asked not abled to hide her concerned. 

"Everything is fine with William. He is an outstanding little boy and very intelligent I must say" Miss Terry smiled, "He loves sharing his food with those kids unable to bring their own lunch and he enjoy helping other kids with their class work"

Alex and Maggie smiled proudly.

"There is however something that we've been noticing" Miss Terry said, her smile now replaced with a worrying look. 

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"William has been falling asleep during class latetly" Miss Terry rested her arms on her desk, "He's been also falling asleep during Play-Time which is pretty uncommon with 3yr olds honestly since they love that time of the day" 

Alex sighed deeply and took Maggie's hand, playing shyly with the Ring in Maggie's finger.

"Is everything ok at Home?" Miss Terry softly asked. 

Maggie looked at Alex who was in total silent, playing with her hand and with a guilty look on her face. 

"I assure you Miss Terry, everything is ok at Home" Maggie said with a soft smile, "I think I know whats been going on".

Miss Terry tilted her head with a smile, waiting for Maggie to elaborate. 

"You see I am a Detective and My wife..." She squeezed Alex's hand, "She's an FBI Agent".

Miss Terry nodded in silent.

"There are times were one of us have to deal with certain cases..." She squeezed Alex's hand once more, "Specially My wife and she doesn't come home until very late at night, sometimes even spends the night out of the house" Maggie sighs 

"I guess William likes to make sure his Mama comes back safe" Miss Terry finished for Maggie, understanding the issue. 

Maggie nods, turning her gaze to Alex who still had her head down. Maggie interlaced her fingers with Alex's, knowing the Agent was feeling very guilty right now. 

"I am sure you will be able to find a solution to this unfortunate issue" Miss Terry smiled genuinly at them, standing up and looking at her watch, "We are 10 minutes away from the last bell, I guess you can go ahead and take William since you are already here" 

Maggie and Alex nodded and stood up to shake Miss Terry's hand goodbye. 

Alex and Maggie walked silently, hand on hand, towards William's class room. Maggie knocked on the door a Miss Heather greeted them with a smile, handing William's backpack to Maggie and calling for William who was painting at a nearby table. William looked up and with a huge and bright smile, he waved goodbye to his friends and ran to Alex's arms. 

"Good Bye sweet boy, see you tomorrow" Miss Heather said to William.

"Bye Bye Miss Heather" William replied, his arms around Alex's neck and his chin resting happily in Alex's shoulder. 

 

"I saw you painting buddy, what was it?" Maggie asked while walking out of the building. 

"We had to paint something with the letter D" William replied, turning his head to Maggie. 

"And what you chose?" Alex asked 

"D for Dinosaur!" He said very excited. 

Both Women laughed, "Good job buddy" Alex replied, kissing the boy's head. 

"Are we gonna continue with our ship Mama?" William asked Alex, playing with the collar of her shirt. 

"After dinner" Alex smiled and nodded.

 

Dinner was not a problem tonight, since William was very excited to continue his project with Alex and he knew he had to eat all his food first. 

"Can we go now mommy?" William asked with his mouth full.

"You ate all your food buddy, You're free" Maggie said with a smile, wiping clean William's face. 

"Let's go mama" William shouted, running to the living room where an already half built Lego Star Wars ship laid on the coffe table. Half built because of All the times Alex came home too late or didnt came at all. And William refused to continue building the ship alone or with someone else. 

Alex stood up to take the dirty dishes to the sink where Maggie was already standing, orginazing to start washing them. 

Alex stepped closer from behind, gave her the dishes from the table and hugged her, buring her face in the back of her neck. 

"Stop it Alex" Maggie softly whispered, closing her eyes at the contact of Alex's body pressed against here, "Stop blaming this on you". 

Alex stood silent, breathig deeply into her neck. 

"We knew this when we decided to have our son. We knew that we would never be an ordinary family. We knew it" Maggie whispered again, "You are the greatest Mama, The greatest and don't you ever doubt that" She softly said, still with her eyes closed. 

Alex kissed her neck softly, giving small kisses all over her neck and shoulders. Maggie whispered a moan. 

"Go baby" Maggie whispered, her voice a little lower and raw.

Alex took her hands under Maggie's shirt and caressed her breasts. Pressing her hips harder against Maggie's ass. 

"Alex...come on" Maggie threw her head back, giving Alex more neck to bite, "William is not very patient, he will come to drag you into the living room" 

"He takes that from you" Alex whispered into her neck. 

"Whatever" Maggie bumped her ass back, nudging Alex. 

"Tonight?" Alex asked, slapping teasingly Maggie's ass. 

"Tonight" Maggie confirmed with a smirk, already starting to wash some dishes. 

 

Alex walked in the living room and William was kneeling in front of the large coffee table, eyebrow frowned, looking at the ship. 

"What is it buddy?" Alex asked, kneeling on the other side of the table. 

"I can't find more black pieces" William said. 

"There is more unopened bags in the box baby, Bring them to me" Alex replied, already starting to work on her side of the ship. 

William ran and brought 4 bags full of pieces. 

"Here" Alex opened one of the bags and gave William the pieces he was looking for. 

Maggie walked into the living room. She gave William his sippy cup with grape juice and gave Alex a glass of red whine, she having one for her as well. She sat on the couch next to them and silently continued reading her novel.

"So" Alex started, not taking her eyes away from her side of the ship, "Miss Terry wanted to speak to me and mommy today".

William kept working on his side.

"She told us that you've been sleeping during class and Play-Time" Alex continue.

William nodded silently.

"Have you been staying up late whenever Im working at night?" Alex softly asked. She didn't wanted William to feel like he was in trouble.  

William nodded again. His eyes on the pieces he was adding to the ship. 

"Want to talk about it?" Alex asked.

The boy shrugged, "I get scared".

"You get scare that I would get hurt?" Alex asked again. 

"Mhum. That the bad guys hurt you" William said, drinking from his juice. 

"You know that My job is to help people in need. To protect them" Alex tenderly explained. 

William nodded, "Mhum...but who protects you?" 

Alex stood in silent because My God her son was the most intelligent boy she's ever met. Obviously William didn't know about the DEO or even about Kara being Supergirl. He was too young to understand the meaning of keeping a secret. 

"I have partners baby..." Alex said, "We protect each other".

Maggie didn't wanted to intervene, She knew Alex wanted and needed to have this talk with their son. She kept drinking from her whine and turning the pages from her novel.

"Do they have a wife and a son like you?" William tilted his head and lifted an eyebrow (God he was Maggie's boy for sure).

"Yes, They also have families" Alex nodded.

William nodded and they both fell in silence for a minute. The sound of Lego pieces being placed on the ship or being shuffled on the table was all over the room. 

"Do you hate leaving me and mommy alone?" William's voice trembled a little. 

Alex looked up to her son and lost all self control, "Come here".

William put the Lego pieces on the table and walked to Alex's lap.

"I hate leaving You and mommy alone with all my heart" She softly said, eyes buried into William's beautiful chocolate eyes.

William nodded.

"You and mommy are the most important thing in my whole life. And when Im out there protecting those people, Im also protecting you guys. Because I want to take all the bad guys away...away from you two" Alex pressed her forehead against William's. 

"I wish you can always stay with us" William confessed, "Sometimes I hate your job" William whispered this last part. 

Alex's and Maggie's heart broke in million pieces. Maggie wanted to close the book and go to them but she knew...this time, it was her place to stay silent. 

"Look at me" Alex almost pleaded.

William turned his gaze to Alex. Sadness and Anger displayed in his innocent eyes. 

"When you're older...I promise, I will tell you all my secrets" Alex said, "And I promise you will understand a lot of things".

William nodded in silent.

"Until then, We need to work on that sleeping issue of yours" She tickled him making him giggled. 

"I promise that whenever i have to stay at work late at night, I will Facetime you and you will be able to see me in your iPad. You will see that I am safe and you will be able to sleep in peace" Alex said. 

"And will you read me a book?" William asked with a smile. 

"Sometimes I will, sometimes I might be too busy....But I'll alway call" Alex assured the boy.

"Promise?" William squinted at her (Boy this kid is also definitely also Alex's son)

"Promise" Alex smiled.

The boy pecked her tenderly on the lips and ran to his side of the ship and continued working on it with a smile on his face. 

 

They didn't had to wait long. 1 week later, One night, Alex didn't came home for dinner. 

Maggie and William took a bath after dinner, watched some TV and painted a little bit on William's favorite Spiderman's coloring book. 

"Alright buddy" Maggie yawned, "Its time for bed".

William nodded and Maggie could sense that something was off with him. 

They walked to William's room. Maggie helped him up to his bed and tugged him under the covers. 

"Baby..." Maggie softly said, brushing his hair from his face, "It's time to sleep"

"She's gonna call" William said with a smile, "She promised"

Maggie nodded, "I know baby....I know".

*Facetime Ringtone*

William quickly reached for his iPad on his nightstand and answered the call. Alex appeared on his screen, dressed in all black.

"There's my beautiful boy" Alex said with excitement all over her face. 

"Im here with mommy" William waved to the camera.

"Tell mommy I want to see her too" Alex said with a huge smile.

Maggie climbed on bed with William and rested her head next to he's.

"There's my beautiful girl" Alex bit her lips. 

"Mama, I ate sweet potato, chicken and carrots!" William told Alex.

"Wow that sounds delicious!" Alex said, the smile never leaving her face, "Mommy told me you have a quiz tomorrow" Alex said.

William nodded.

"He needs to mention 5 Wild animals and 5 Farm animals" Maggie said. 

"Ok buddy, come on I want to hear it" Alex said. 

William giggled, "The Lion, The alligator, The Eagle, The Tiger and The Wolf are wild animals". 

A voice could be heard from Alex's behind. Maggie recognized the voice, Vazquez and she was calling Alex to the command center. Alex lifted her hand back to her and gestured for one minute. 

"Good job, Now give me 5 animals from the farm" Alex asked.

"That's easy Mama; The horse, The Cow, The Chickens, The pigs and The sheep!" William finished and giggled from excitement. 

Alex laughed, "Good job buddy!" 

"Today at school we saw a Butterfly" William said. 

"That's awesome! Did you hold it?" Alex asked.

"Yes I did! I was not afraid..." William continued. Maggie could hear Vazquez again knocking on the door and the despair on Alex's face, "And the butterfly had Blue and yellow on the wings mama and it tickled when Miss heather put it on my finger and--"

"Baby..." Maggie tenderly cut William off, "Mama has to leave now".

"Oh" William said, a little bit of sadness in his eyes.

"I love you so much baby" Alex said, leaning closer to the camera, wanting to reach out to him and Maggie, "I want you to close your eyes and dream about good stuff, ok?"

William nodded, "I love you mama"

"I will see you tomorrow" Alex promised.

William nodded but didn't smiled.

"Hey baby...Before I go, i need to see your beautiful smile" Alex pleaded.

William looked up at Maggie.

"Its ok bunny-bunny...Everything is just fine" Maggie smiled.

William nodded and turned his eyes to the screen, "Tomorrow we finish our ship" William said with a huge smile, "You and Me".

Alex smiled back, "You and Me, Always".

"I love you and Mommy, Nite Nite" Alex finished.

"We Love you back babe, be safe" Maggie waved goodbye.

"See you tomorrow after school, nite nite" William smiled.

The call was disconnected and that night, William slept all night with a huge smile on his face. 


End file.
